


I'll Have Fun Fighting Dragons With You

by gala_apples



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, Gen, Kinky Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Derek needs to be little. Sometimes Spencer's okay with being Big. This is one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have Fun Fighting Dragons With You

Tonight is a night where Derek’s really feeling the need. The case they’re writing paperwork for wasn’t particularly traumatizing. Nor is he feeling pressured for sex and wants to use big/little as an escape hatch. He’s just twiddling his pen between his thumb and middle finger and thinking about playing Kerplunk. 

He can’t flat out tell Spencer. They can’t say anything about their dynamic at work, whether that’s the field, Quantico, or the plane. No one even officially knows they’re together -although Derek has to concede that the vast majority of them have probably assumed it- never mind knowing any of the stranger details. Nor can he say it on the way home. They travel in different cars to and from work to maintain the foundation lie of just two straight friends. But Derek needs to let Spencer know before they clock out. They’re both pretty good at communicating their needs at this point, after working together for so long. One of Spencer’s conditions is that he needs to know if they’re doing it before he arrives at home. They’re always at Derek’s house regardless; Spencer only keeps his apartment for show these days. But if it’s one of _those_ nights he comes in the back door. It’s how he segregates it in his massive eidetic brain; on the nights that he’s big and Derek is little Spencer comes in in the back door because it’s closest to the spare room where they keep all the kids stuff.

If Derek’s going to suggest a scene he can’t wait until last minute. Some nights Derek wants it but Spencer’s not in the right headspace for it. Some nights he needs it and Spencer initially says he doesn’t feel like it, but when Derek pushes his need Spencer caves. And very occasionally Spencer wants to be little too. They need time for negotiation.

Derek guages his level of desire and quickly deems it strong. He wants this, surprisingly desperately for a low-stress day. The next step is to signal for it. He folds a scrap paper in half, then pulls in the corners. A few more folds and he’s got the perfect airplane. He sails it to Spencer’s desk easily. It’s the perfect message. He’s still proud of coming up with it. Airplanes have a double meaning. Primarily it’s kids that throw planes, but enough bored adults do it that’s it’s not suspiciously kid-like.

Spencer gets up and crosses the pen to put the paper plane back on his desk. “I believe this is yours?” he says aloud. _Let’s do this_ , he means. He’d sail it back if he meant _I can’t tonight_. The last time he wanted a double night he asked Derek how to make one.

“Thanks for bringing it back,” Derek says. _Thanks for the yes_ he means.

Rossi rolls his eyes at them, then turns back to his own paperwork. Yeah, they all know a little bit of something. Not the important parts though.

After a bit of filing Derek tidies his desk, texts Garcia a _good night babydoll_ , and drives home. He doesn’t have the same parameters Spencer does, so he has no problem walking up the sidewalk and turning the alarm off at the front door. He does a quick sweep of the house, and, finding it empty, kicks off his shoes and puts his gun away. Derek strips off his work clothes and tosses them one handed into the hamper. Nothing’s bloody, or even sweaty, which is a nice outcome of a day. Then it’s to the back bedroom, where the world changes once you close the door.

Derek reaches up and opens the armoire drawer. There are lots of choices to wear because Spencer thinks it’s good to give him them. Outsider other adults aren’t like Spencer, but Spencer always lets him pick. Today Derek picks the blue and other blue striped shirt with the lion on it. Spencer says he bought it because Derek is a Gryffinclaw. Derek’s not sure what that means. It’s probably from a book he’s not old enough to read yet. Spencer reads a lot, but lots of times it’s things Derek isn’t supposed to know about.

Derek is glad to see Spencer when he comes in the room. Spencer is always fun to play with. Plus he’s a grown up so he can do what he wants and sometimes he lets Derek do what he wants.

“Hi Spencer!”

“Hi Derek,” he says back, smiling. Spencer has a really wide smile. It goes from ear to ear and there’s lots of teeth. “I’m thirsty, and I bet you’re thirsty too. Do you want white milk or chocolate milk?”

It’s a trick question and Derek knows it. They both like white milk better. One time Derek liked it so much he drank six glasses. And then he puked. He doesn’t drink that much anymore. He laughs and calls Spencer silly and watches him get the cardboard carton of milk from the tiny fridge in the corner of the room and the cups from the shelf.

Spencer only fills Derek’s cup halfway. It’s good that way. If spills happen and there’s less milk they waste less. But even if they wasted a whole lot Spencer wouldn’t be mad. He says watching the paper towel soak up wet stuff is science called absorbency, and science is good. It means you’re learning stuff. Derek wants to learn lots of stuff so he can grow up and be smart like Spencer.

“What do you want to play?” Spencer asks when they’re done their milk. He puts the dirty cups back on the shelf, but it’s okay because they’ll probably have more before they’re finished playing together.

“Kerplunk.” He really wants to play Kerplunk.

“Okay. That will be fun. Tell me if you can’t reach it.”

Derek laughs. Spencer’s being silly again. His square toys and toys in boxes go on the bookcase. His weird shaped toys go in the toybox. He can reach all of them.

The Kerplunk box is grey at the corners, softened from use. Derek’s played it a bunch. He shakes the sticks out, and then gives Spencer almost half. Sharing is good, but not all the time forever. They put the orange sticks in the cylinder at all angles, more and more and more, until there’s none left. Then Spencer unties the knot in the bag because knots are hard, and gives it to Derek. He takes the bag of marbles carefully. He wants to spill them inside the cylinder, not on the carpet. Picking up isn’t as fun as playing is.

They take turns pulling out the sticks. Derek then Spencer then Derek. Spencer’s the one who pulls out the wrong stick and makes all the marbles fall to the bottom. They make a bunch of clattery noises, like if the sky rained pebbles.

Derek throws both hands in the air. “I win!”

“Yeah you did! Congratulations little man. Do you want to play again?”

Derek thinks about his choice, then shakes his head. “I want to watch a movie.”

“Dreamworks or Pixar?”

“Dreamworks.” Pixar is nice, but Dreamworks has How To Train Your Dragon. Derek _loves_ How To Train Your Dragon.

Spencer has to put the dvd in on account of Derek not having the patience for the slidy bit. It’s supposed to go in by itself, but Derek doesn’t like to wait, he likes to push the slidy bit closed. Spencer says that could break the dvd player, so he doesn’t let him. But sometimes Spencer lets him hold the remote. It’s got lots of buttons. More than any of his toys do.

“Do you want to sit beside me, or on my lap?”

“On your lap.” Derek waits for Spencer to sit on the carpet, then plunks his butt between Spencer’s thighs. His whole chest is like the back part of a chair and he smells good too. Like vanilla cake. Maybe not with icing though. That’s sticky and messy. Spencer doesn’t like stuff like that. 

“I’ll save you from the dragons,” Derek whispers at the start before anyone knows that they’re not bad.

“I know you will,” Spencer says, calm like he really believes it. It’s really nice.


End file.
